Without You
by Alexis Madison
Summary: Eriol is Tomoyo's knight in shining armor since 4th grade.. After 8 yrs, it's Tomoyo's debut.. A gift, proposal and death before a wedding.. Oh no! read it.. please?
1. Your Knight In Shining Armor

**Without you**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Your night in shining armor

Ten year old Tomoyo Daidouji is again being bullied by those jerks who want to be kicked in the butt! Since Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran have been dating, Tomoyo's always been alone. It's not that Sakura and Syaoran don't like her and are staying away from her, it's because she's staying away from the two lovebirds! And from then on she's being bullied by these guys in the sixth grade. Some people told her that she should report it to the school principal but she didn't wanna get involved in an issue so she just lets these bullies, well, bully her.

"Stay away from her you big, fat jerks! Can't you see that she's getting pissed?!" Eriol Hiiragizawa yelled to the bullies. "What are you?! Her boyfriend?! (laughs)" One of the bullies said. Eriol instantly blushed but brushed it off. "Oh, look guys, he's blushing! (laughs)" Another bully said. "Just shut up!" Eriol said. Eriol then murmured something and then something strange happened. . . The bullies suddenly had chicken pocks all over them. "Oh my God! He's a rotten witch! Let's get the hell outta here!!!" A guy named Hiroshuke said. "AAHhhhhhh!!" They screamed away like babies.

"Are you alright Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked in a concerned voice. Tomoyo then cried onto his arms. "Daidouji-san, I . . ." Eriol stuttered. "Thank you Hiiragizawa-kun. You're the last person I thought who would help me. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. But you used your magic. They've found out that you're a sorcerer." Tomoyo cried and stared to Eriol with disbelief. "It's ok. No one will believe them anyway. They'll think they're nuts. Stop crying Daidouji-san. From now on I'll be your night in shining armor. And please, call me Eriol." He kissed Tomoyo's forehead. Tomoyo instantly blushed and said shyly, "Thank you Eriol-kun. And call me Tomoyo."

* * *

okay!! this is my 2nd fanfic... this is supposed to be short so forgive me.. it is SUPPOSED to be this short because.. i dunno either.. it's supposed to be just a prologue of their friendship... well.. see yah... 


	2. The Debut Part 1

Chapter 2:

The debut part 1

8 years after. . .

"Oh, Eriol-kun. Are you sure you don't wanna go with me to our house and have dinner?" The beautiful 17 to be 18-tomorrow-year-old Tomoyo asked Eriol. "Nah! It's ok. I'll be going to your debut alright? And I'll be your escort." Eriol said. "After all, I'm the most handsome guy here and the most suitable to be your escort." Eriol added in a superior tone. "Why of course! All the best for the best friend in the whole wide world!" Tomoyo said to Eriol. "Oh, I'm mighty flattered! Oh well, see you tomorrow my pretty birthday girl!

The next day. . .

Doorbell rings from the Daidouji Mansion. . .

"Oh Eriol-san! You're early." The maid said. "Oh no I was just dropping of to see Tomoyo. Is she here?" Eriol asked. "Oh she's inside her room. I'll show it to you." The maid said to Eriol in a polite tone. "Oh no, it's okay. I'll go there myself." Eriol said with a smile.

Eriol knocks. . .

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" Tomoyo said and then yelled. "I can see that you're so excited. I have something for you." Eriol smiled. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked. "It's a surprise. Open it when the clock's struck twelve. When you've seen what's inside, think if you'll say yes or no and if you've decided call me. Got it?" Eriol said hurriedly. "Ok fine! Wanna see my gowns?" Tomoyo asked happily. "Ok. Did you make all of them?" Eriol asked. "Yes. Oh here's what I'm gonna wear when I enter the room. Oh by the way you'll be sitting in the front row with my mother. Don't worry she likes you." Tomoyo smiled. The gown was colored white with frizzles on the shoulders. "Ok then this gown is what I'm going to wear for the eighteen roses. Ain't it cute Eriol-kun?!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down. The gown was colored lavender and there was a sapphire blue ribbon tying it up. "I think I like this one. It's charming. It will look great on you." Eriol said. "Oh thanks Eriol. And by the way, Sakura and Li-kun are coming here! I'm so happy!" Tomoyo screamed. "I'm so happy for you!" Eriol said. "And this gown is for the finale. It's simple yet elegant. Don't you think?" Tomoyo asked. "It sure is." Eriol answered and whistled. The gown was colored yellow. Off shoulders and had beads on it. It looked like the one in Beauty and the Beast. "I know why you chose this design!" Eriol suddenly said. "Beauty and the Beast! You baby! (laughs) "Oh, well. I still have the child in me anyway. (laughs)" Tomoyo said.

After another ten minutes of talking. . .

"Um, Tomoyo, I have to go. I still have to prepare and you also still need to prepare for your debut. I'll be there early to check you out in your room. I need to be the one to see my best friend first with her gown you know. And also, I need to be the most handsome guy there!" Eriol said. "Hahahah. . . Whatever Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said throwing a pillow at the retreating Eriol. "Ouch! See ya!" Eriol called.

30 minutes before the program. . .

Eriol knocks on Tomoyo's door. . .

"You ready?" Eriol asked. "Almost. . . We'll go there in five minutes with you. Are Nakuru and Spinel coming?" Tomoyo asked while putting on her earrings. "Yup! They're actually on their way to the venue. I made a fabulous car for them with my magic." Eriol said. "That's great. How do I look?" Tomoyo asked. "Like a debutant?" Eriol said sarcastically. "No! I mean do I look great?" Tomoyo said with an annoyed look. "You look ecstatic! Marvelous! Fantastic! Beautiful! Pretty! Lovely. . ." Eriol couldn't continue. "Alright that's enough complimenting!" Tomoyo smiled. "Let's go?" Eriol then extended an arm. "My lady?" Eriol asked. "Thank you." Tomoyo said smiling.

Downstairs. . .

"You both look marvelous!" Sonomi Daidouji said. Eriol was wearing a blue tuxedo. He looked very handsome even with his eye glasses on. Eriol grew to be a charming young man. Tomoyo grew to be a charming young woman. Everybody wants them to be together even Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom. They look good together and they had the same attitudes and hobbies. They had a good combination.

"And Hiiragizawa-kun, you will be sitting with me in the front row." Sonomi said. "Mom, I already told him that. It's ok with him." Tomoyo said. "It's an honor to sit with you Aunt Sonomi. And please call me Eriol." Eriol said bowing. "He's such a charming young man. You're lucky to have him as your escort and perhaps even more than being a friend I hope. I want you young ones to be together." Sonomi said smiling. "We'll try Aunt Sonomi." Eriol said smiling.

On the way to the venue. . .

"Why the heck did you say that?! Mom's gonna have wild ideas about you and me and then we'll eventually be forced to get married!" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol when her mom wasn't looking. "Just focus Tomoyo!" Eriol said.

When they arrived. . .

The venue of the debut was full of cameras. Reporters were everywhere. Well, what do you guys expect?! This is Tomoyo Daidouji for Pete's sake! Her mother's real rich and she is the heiress for the Daidouji Toy Company. And she's already starting another business called Daidouji Clothing Line. Almost everybody there were celebrities. It was because Tomoyo herself had been doing some shows, commercials, some movies and she's got an album. She's also a super model.

When they arrived, everybody was staring at her. Everything went quiet until Sakura and Syaoran ran through the crowd and called over Tomoyo and Eriol. Then came Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Nakuru, Spinel (inside Nakuru's handbag), Fujitaka Kinomoto, Touya and Yukito. "You guys look great!" They all said at the same time. "No matter! Don't get any crazy ideas you weasel! She's still my baby cousin!" Touya said to Eriol. "And don't get mushy on me you bastard!" Syaoran shouted. "Easy there Syaoran! You're talkin' to Tomoyo's escort." Sakura said not letting Syaoran to say more. Sakura then kissed Syaoran on the chick. "Stay away from my sister!" Touya yelled at Syaoran. "Oh Touya! Stop being the protective brother to everybody." Yukito scolded Touya. "Anyway, are you guys finally together?" Rika asked. "Oh no Rika. Eriol doesn't even court me!" Tomoyo answered. "Uh huh." Naoko said. "Yeah right like we'll believe that." Chiharu said. "No really honest you guys. There's nothing between us. We're just friends. Best friends actually." Eriol said. "Yeah and I pissed on my pants. Come on! The program's startin'!" Yamazaki finally said.

When they all left. . .

"Eriol may I speak with you for a moment?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked. "Sure Mr. Kinomoto." Eriol answered. "Are you sure there's nothing between you guys?" Fujitaka asked. "Not that I don't love her. I really do that's why I gave her a present earlier today. There's a ring box inside with a ring in it and a letter. I wrote my feelings for her there. I told her if she's going to marry me, she should call me later and tell me her answer whether yes or no. I'll understand. We could still be friends." Eriol finally said. "That's finally good to hear. I know you've been lying to us. I think Tomoyo loves you too. Just be strong no matter how it turns out. You've always been protecting her since Sakura and Li had been together. I thank you for protecting my niece." Fujitaka said. "Thanks for your advice too Mr. Kinomoto." Eriol said bowing. "No problem Hiiragizawa-kun." Fujitaka said before leaving.

* * *

What do you guys think? Hmmm... Eriol's not gay alright? LoL! see yah! 


	3. The Debut Part 2

Chapter 3:

The debut part 2

Tomoyo walked towards the stage looking absolutely marvelous on her white gown. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she looks fantastically charming. She then made way to the microphone to give a speech and sing a song later on.

My Dear Family and Friends,

I'm absolutely happy to see you all here at my debut. I thank my family for always being there for me. My mom, who's always been absolutely supportive even if I always miss her. My best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto for being the best girl best friend around. Li Syaoran for always being the protective guy around and also my other cousin Toouya Kinomoto. Arigato for being another brother to me. (Touya smiled) My other protective brother who's always there when I need someone to talk to, Yukito (Yukito also smiled) My other best friends Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki for always being there when I need them. And of course, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa. My most trusted friend who protected me from those bullies back in the 4th grade, my knight in shining armor.

I know you guys are thinking about me and Eriol being together. But if we fall in love, I'll make sure that I'll be the happiest girl here. Thank you very much and now it's time for a song. Come here Mr. Hiiragizawa and sing this song with me!

When the speech finally ended, Eriol was still in a trance. When Tomoyo called his name again, he stood up and went to the stage smiling. "What are we goin' to sing?! And why didn't you tell me that I was goin' to sing with ya?!" Eriol whispered. "If We Fall In Love and it was a surprise for you alright?!" Tomoyo said and then signaled the music to begin.

Tomoyo:

There will be no ordinary days

For you

'Cause there is someone that cares like I do  
You will have no reason to be sad anymore  
I am always ready with a smile  
With just one glimpse of you

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled her charming smile. Eriol just couldn't help but smile back. The crowd went wild and cheers were being made by Sakura and the other girls.

You don't have to search no

more  
'Cause I am someone who will

Both:

Love you for sure…

Eriol reached for Tomoyo's hand and held it tight. The crowd went screaming again.

So if we fall in love

Tomoyo:

Maybe we'll sing this song as one

Both:

If we fall in love

Eriol:

We could write a better song than this

Both:

If we fall in love

Tomoyo:

We will have this melody in our heads

Both:

If we fall in love

Eriol:

Anywhere with you would be a better place…

Tomoyo then put her left hand on his extended arm and they both went out of the stage. The crowd made a way for the singers for them to roam the place as they sang the song looking sweet as ever. For them it was just an act but for the crowd, they were thinking more of it.

Tomoyo:

You can watch that movie in a different life

I will be right there beside you

I'm huggin' you oh so tight

Tomoyo's grip on Eriol tightened and Eriol stared at her and smile the most charming smile he's ever smiled.

Eriol:

Oh so tight…

Tomoyo:

How can love fell so cold and empty again

And I'll keep on holdin' on

And I'll never let go

Eriol:

Never let me go…

Tomoyo:

You don't have to search no

more  
'Cause I am someone who will

Both:

Love you for sure…

So if we fall in love

Tomoyo:

Maybe we'll sing this song as one

Both:

If we fall in love

Eriol:

We could write a better song than this

Both:

If we fall in love

Tomoyo:

We will have this melody in our heads

Both:

If we fall in love

Eriol:

Anywhere with you would be a better place…

Tomoyo let go of Eriol's arm and made some actions with her hands and her expressions changed. Eriol did the same.

Tomoyo:

It feels so good when you're around

One smile from you…

Eriol:

One smile from you…

Tomoyo:

And I just feel so right…

Both:

So if we fall in love

Tomoyo:

Maybe we'll sing this song as one

Both:

If we fall in love

Eriol:

We could write a better song than this

Both:

If we fall in love

Tomoyo:

We will have this melody in our heads

Both:

If we fall in love

Eriol:

Anywhere with you would be

Both:

a better… Place…

Eriol then leaned over. The crowd gasped. Tomoyo froze. Eriol felt an urge to kiss her on the lips but… he didn't. Sorry fellas! He kissed her on the chick. "Happy 18th Birthday, My Dear Tomoyo." Eriol said loudly for everyone to hear. "Awww… Damn! So close!" The crowd said. Everyone groaned. Tomoyo looked disappointed but smiled anyway.

After the eighteen wishes….

"Now it's time for the eighteen roses." The announcer said. Tomoyo recalled something back in the past…

Flashback:

Tomoyo was doing some designs when her mother called her. "Your father called and said that he will go to your debut. Now you don't have anything to worry about. It will go as planned Tomoyo." Sonomi said. "Really?" Tomoyo asked smiling. "Yes Tomoyo dear. You will be dancing with your father.

End of Flashback

Tomoyo's dance with her father was overwhelming. She was talking with him after 10 years of loneliness. Her father and mother got divorced after fighting over a bunch of kitchenware. Well actually, they always fought and decided that their relationship wasn't doing well so they divorced. Tomoyo on the other hand became a masked person. She was happy on the outside but sad on the inside. From then on, she always wore the mask.

The conversation with her father during the dance:

"You look wonderful my dear." Tomoyo's father said. "Thanks dad. For coming here. It's my special day. I'll introduce you to my friends later. Don't leave early ok? I missed you so much dad." Tomoyo said as tears fell down her face. "I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry if I wasn't the best father around. I really am but our relationship didn't…" Tomoyo's father couldn't continue. "I understand dad. But I'm very glad to see you." Tomoyo said. "Now my dear, it's almost over. I'll talk to you later ok? I'm glad to have you as my daughter." Tomoyo's father said smiling. "I love you dad." She then kissed her father's cheek and smiled with tears still on her face. "I love you too, Tomoyo." Her father said.

End of conversation

The second rose was from Fujitaka Kinomoto. "Nice time with your father, I hope?" Fujitaka asked. "Sure had Uncle." "That's great news. Good luck to you my beautiful niece." Fujitaka said. The third was from Touya. "Lookin' great Tomo." He said. "Thanks Touya. You look great too. Hope the girls aren't chasin' you down. I saw Nakuru huggin' you again! Hahahah…" Tomoyo said. "Now that's freaky!" Touya said with a smile. The fourth was from Yukito. "So, I guess your escort is very happy to see you so pretty." Yukito said with a smile. "I do hope so." Tomoyo said. "Do you love him?" Yukito asked seriously. "That's what I'd like to know myself." Tomoyo answered. "Well good luck to you then." Yukito said. The fifth was from Syaoran. "Hey Daidouji! Happy eighteenth birthday!" Syaoran said. "Thanks Li-kun." Tomoyo said. "And stay away from the weasel next time!" Syaoran said. The sixth was from Yamazaki. "Do you know why a debut was called a debut?" Yamazaki asked. "Oh boy. Another lie." Tomoyo thought. "It was because in America, there was a town called debut and on the eighteenth…" Yamazaki couldn't continue. "Yamazaki! Stop telling lies again!" Chiharu came dragging Yamazaki out of the dance floor.

After the seventeenth rose, there was a very big screen. The announcer was saying:

"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. The handsome best friend of Tomoyo Daidouji. He was from England and came here to Japan 8 years ago. He was the valedictorian and Tomoyo was salutatorian. They're really quite a good match. Here're the photos of them together. There are so many so watch them all."

Before Eriol and Tomoyo danced they watched the screen full of pictures of them and laughed at the memories.

There was a picture of them where Eriol was running after Tomoyo because Tomoyo played a trick on him by going to the girl's restroom instead of the boy's. They're wearing their uniforms then and Eriol was blushing while Tomoyo was happily running away and laughing all the way.

After the picture preview the dance was up.

The conversation with Eriol during the dance:

You look fantastic Tomo." Eriol said. "You do too." Tomoyo said. "How did it feel to dance with your long lost father?" Eriol asked. "Good? But I think dancing with you is way better." Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol blushed. "Are you happy my best friend?" Eriol asked. "Just now, I am." Tomoyo said. "Don't forget about the gift. I'll be waiting for your call all night." Eriol said. "Hai!" Tomoyo answered.

End of conversation

* * *

Is this chapter ok for you guys? I hope it is... Well then! Wait for the next chapters!! Might take a while though... Sorry if it will take longer for me to update on the next few chapters. It's because my class starts on 7 am and then it will end on 6 pm in the evening.. sorry! I really am! 


	4. The Gift

Chapter 3:

The Gift

After the dance, Eriol went to the garden and saw someone.. Kaho Mizuki. Yes everyone! Kaho Mizuki's back in town. After studying in England, she went back to Japan. Don't worry. I didn't make any bad guys in this fic! Well, maybe.. LoL.. Well anyways.. She's back for something.

"Eriol, I guess you and Tomoyo will be…" Kaho started. "I'm not sure yet Kaho. I don't know if she has the same feelings I feel about her." Eriol interrupted. "Don't worry. I know she will. Don't jump to conclusions! You're too negative. Please, say hi to Tomoyo for me. And take care. Remember Eriol. She may be an ordinary human, but she does have amazing human powers even though she isn't a magical person. You got that?" Kaho said. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not." Eriol smirked. "Same as usual Eriol. I'd better go. I've got work to do." Kaho bowed and then left. "Ja! Take care." Eriol answered.

Back to the party…

"Dad!" Tomoyo shouted. "Hello my dear daughter!" Tomoyo's father then embraced her tightly. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Syaoran Li. He's Sakura's boyfriend." Tomoyo said. "Konbanwa Uncle!" Sakura beamed. "K-konbanwa!" Syaoran bowed. "Konbanwa dear Sakura. My, you've grown to be a charming young lady like your mother. I believe Fujitaka's here." Tomoyo's father said. "Yes Uncle. Do you want me to call him?" Sakura asked. "Oh no need to do that dear. I'll talk to him later." Tomoyo's father said.

Eriol then came running towards the group. "What did I miss?" Eriol asked. "Oh! I'm sorry for my rudeness. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nice to meet you Mr. Daidouji." Eriol said while rubbing his head because of his rudeness. "Oh no. It's okay. It's a pleasure to meet my daughter's… uh… Escort." Tomoyo's father eyed him suspiciously. "Um, dad, do you want to go outside to talk about some things with me?" Tomoyo interrupted the two of them. "Alright then dear." Tomoyo's father said.

When the two left…

"What the heck was that all about?!" Eriol asked Sakura and Syaoran. "Isn't it obvious dimwit??!" Syaoran asked sarcastically. "What Syaoran-kun meant was that Uncle was only being protective on her daughter because that's what a normal father would do. Right Syaoran?" Sakura asked Syaoran with a 'Go-ahead-and-try me' look. "Uh, r-right" Syaoran managed to stutter. Eriol just looked at the two and then stared at least five seconds to the retreating Tomoyo and her father.

At the garden…

"Dad?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes Tomoyo?" Her father gave her a smile. "Um, what do you think of Eriol?" Tomoyo managed to ask. "I think you two belong together. Go ahead. I just wanted to clear to him that if he does something to hurt you, I'll kill him." Her father then punched his hand with his fist. "Dad, he's a nice guy and…" "You love him. I can see that. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid that will make your career rot. Okay?" Her father said. "Yes dad. But I'm not sure if I… If I love him. I'm confused. He'd always be there for me when I need him." Tomoyo blushed. "I see. Just follow your heart but don't forget to think about it too. Whatever your decisions become, I'll, I mean we'll be there to support you." Tomoyo's father explained with a smile. Tomoyo nodded at this. "Dad, when you and mom got married, did you guys love each other?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Why of course. Some things just didn't work out. We were both busy and we sometimes fight about small things. So that's the reason why we got divorced. I'm sorry Tomoyo." Her father said to her with his eyes full of sadness. "I understand father. I was just kinda curious." Tomoyo said with a smile full of understanding.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was watching the two of them by the fountain. He was smiling that annoying smile that always seemed to get in Sonomi's nerves. Tomoyo's father saw him and he smiled back.

"Tomoyo, it's late. You should go back inside. I have some business I need to attend to." Tomoyo's father explained. "But dad, please…" Tomoyo wanted to cry. "Please understand Tomoyo. I'll visit you more often because I've decided I want to stay here in Tomoeda for good. Don't worry about me." Tomoyo's father said hugging her. "You promise dad?" Tomoyo asked with her eyes filling up with tears. "I promise my darling. I love you and I really am proud of you." Her father said. "I love you too dad. I'm glad you're my father." Tomoyo said smiling. "Happy birthday Tomo.. Good bye." "Bye dad." Tomoyo said. She ran towards the party as tears fell on her cheeks once more. It's very hard for her because she hasn't seen her father in a very long time. But still she was glad that he came to the most special day in her life.

Back to the garden…

"I could have waited you know." Fujitaka said. "Why should I let my best friend wait?" Tomoyo's father said. "I see. What do you think of Eriol, Jin?" Fujitaka asked. "Well, I think he's a very charming young lad. But still, he shouldn't make my daughter cry or else, I promise I'll break his face." Jin answered. "Tough as always Jin! My Sakura has her own boyfriend too. But Syaoran hasn't proposed to her yet." Fujitaka said. "What do you mean PROPOSED Fuji?" Jin asked surprised. "I meant that Syaoran hasn't proposed to Sakura YET." Fujitaka said. "Does that have any connection with Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-san?" Jin asked his eyes wide open. "Why do you say that?" Fuji asked. "No way! He's gonna propose tonight isn't he?!" Jin asked disgusted about the news. "How did you find out?" Fuji asked surprised. "You gave me hints." Jin said. "Very clever. (He clapped his hands)" Fuji said. "You're really annoying you know that?!" Jin yelled. "Why thank you." Fujitaka retorted. "Oooh!!! You make me so mad!" Jin screamed. "Don't tell me you're gonna do something about the proposal…" Fuji said.

… Silence …

"No." Jin replied. "Good." Fuji said with a smile. "Why?" Jin asked confused. "Because, Eriol's a nice guy." Fuji answered. "I can see that. Just one wrong move and…" "Oh just shut it Jin." Fuji didn't let him continue.

Back at the party…

"Hey Moyo!!!" Sakura said. "Hey Sakura!" She greeted. "Are you alright? You seem so stressed!" Eriol said. "Just shut up Eriol!" Syaoran said. "Hey you guys!" Chiharu Mihara said. "Why do you always have to fight with each other?" Naoko asked. "Yeah it's kinda annoying sometimes." Rika said. "Did you guys know that cakes long ago were covered with mud as frosting and then they eat it with skulls as their bowls?!" Takashi lied. "Oh shut up Takashi!!!" Chiharu yelled. The gang just laughed at this while Chiharu again strangled Takashi to death. "Hey the party's almost over everyone!" Touya said. "Yeah. We'd better go home." Yukito said. "Awwww…" Everyone groaned. "Well anyway! Happy birthday Tomoyo!!!!" Everyone managed to say.

After everyone was done saying good byes, Tomoyo took a bath and then went straight to her bed. She even forgot to turn off the lamp shade coz she was too tired to move. She fell asleep and forgot about something.

YES EVERYONE… THE GIFT…

It was almost 3 am in the morning and Tomoyo hasn't called Eriol. "Is she gonna call or what?" Eriol asked out loud. "Master, I think you should just ask her straight ahead." Spinel said. "Master, can't we just do this tomorrow? I'm tired and sleepy!" Nakuru whined. "But I need to know her answer to my proposal!" Eriol screamed. "Maybe she didn't accept it." Nakuru said. "Shut up Nakuru-baka!" Spinel said. "Maybe you guys are right. This is hopeless. I knew it. She likes someone else. You guys can go to bed. Just leave me alone." Eriol said as he smiled a smile of pain. "Finally!" Nakuru said. "But master…" Spinel said. "Just leave me in peace." Eriol said. "As you wish master." Spinel said his eyes full of worry.

5 am…

Tomoyo woke up from her sleep. She was still tired but she thought of something she forgot to do. "What was that thing I was gonna do earlier?" Tomoyo asked herself while rubbing her eyes. She jumped out of her bed and slipped on her slippers. She decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. She saw one of the maids making some breakfast. It was Kasumi. "Kasumi-san, can I have a glass of milk?" Tomoyo asked politely. "Why of course Tomoyo-san. My, you're up early. You want some hotcakes and bacon?" Kasumi asked. "Yes please." Tomoyo smiled.

Back at the Hiiragizawa manor…

**Eriol's POV**

"I shouldn't have proposed. I knew that she doesn't love me. I'm so stupid!" He thought. "Tomoyo, why don't you love me? I love you so much but you broke my heart. I've decided I'll just stay here all my life till I die. I won't eat, I won't sleep, I won't drink. I will not do anything. I just wanna die. Just let me die! I love you so much so if you don't love me, just let me die!!!" Eriol thought. He was sitting on his throne of evil his eyes closed. Thinking of Tomoyo. He wasn't crying because he was afraid that someone might see him but there's no one going to see him. He was just afraid to admit that he was afraid to show his true feelings to himself.

Back to the Daidouji Mansion….

"Kasumi-san?" Tomoyo called out. "Yes Tomoyo-san?" She asked. "Do you think I love Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm not sure Tomoyo-san. But I do know one thing." Kasumi said. "What?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "I know that he loves you deeply. He looks at you with those kind eyes full of love. You look at him that way too. But I'm not too sure that you love him as much as he loves you." Kasumi said with a smile. "I see. Oh no!" She exclaimed. "What is it Tomoyo-san?" Kasumi asked with surprise. "What time is it?" Tomoyo asked. "It's 5:50 in the morning Tomoyo-san." Kasumi answered while drops of sweat falling down her head. "I forgot about Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed while running up to her bedroom. "Huh?" Kasumi asked to thin air.

I inside Tomoyo's bedroom…

"I totally forgot about him!" Tomoyo said. "Where's that box?!" She saw it in her dresser. When she opened it she saw a ring and a letter. Written in the paper was:

Dear Tomoyo,

Happy 18th birthday! I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've always wanted you to be in my arms. I've always wanted to touch you. I've always wanted your lips to be with mine. You've always been inside my mind. I think about you every moment in my life. I want you to know that I love you very much. I've always thought of confessing it to you but I always felt shy about it. But now, I want to ask you something I've wanted since I met you. I know we aren't in a romantic state even before but please answer this question. Will you marry me?

Your Knight in Shining Armor

* * *

In this chapter... it's kinda confusing... oh well... 


End file.
